The present disclosure relates to home security monitoring and automation systems.
Conventional home security systems typically include a set of sensors that are monitored and/or controlled by a central panel that is usually mounted in the home. Various sensors can be installed at windows, doors, and other locations to detect intrusion. Trained technicians typically install such home security systems. In addition to the central panel being connected to installed sensors, the central panel is in turn in communication with a centralized monitoring center—which is remote to the home. Such a communication link is typically established over a telephone line. The centralized monitoring center and associated security service can then monitor a given house for a variety of events, such as window glass being broken, a door sensor being tripped, motion detection in a particular area, etc. Such centralized monitoring centers essentially monitor for home intrusions and other disturbances or anomalies. If intrusion is detected, then the monitoring system can sound an audible alarm and/or activate a silent alarm and/or contact law enforcement or other security services.
Advances in monitoring devices include sensors that are low-power wireless devices that can function for a couple of years on a single battery. Such devices can make installation easier, and improve flexibility of the security system. In addition to becoming wireless, sensors have expanded in scope and type of events that can be monitored. In addition to window and door sensors, other sensors can include thermometers, smoke alarms, lighting controllers, appliance controllers, motion detectors, video cameras, water sensors to detect if a sump pump fails or if flooding occurs in a laundry area, etc. A portable central home panel can then gather information from the wireless sensors. This central panel can then in turn communicate with a central monitoring station via a web portal. In addition to the central panel, home owners can connect to the home security system using a personal computer or smart phone.